Short stories of KakuHida
by Jwolf1999
Summary: A series of short stories I wrote while travelling to school. I'll add more in time to come :D Please R&R! Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, else the Akatsuki wouldn't fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Birthday**

Kakuzu was currently holding a wad of cash (sweet sweet money) in his hands.

He certainly didn't expect this to happen, but it did. Heck, it was way too surprising for him.

So there he stood, flabbergasted by this situation. His partner, his idiotic, foul-mouthed sad excuse of a partner, smirked at his reaction.

"Happy Jashin-dammed birthday, " he said,

"Hope you like your gift, I-"

And was promptly cut off by the miser's lips crashing into his own.

It was from then on when Kakuzu decided that having an idiotic, foul-mouthed sad excuse of a partner isn't as bad as he previously thought.

**Umbrella**

Whenever it rains, Kakuzu and Hidan always find themselves getting into more arguments than usual.

"Oi old man, where's our umbrellas?"  
"We don't have one."  
"Well, why don't we f'cking get one then?"  
"Hidan, how many times do I have to tell you that it costs a fortune?"  
"Ugh, seriously? You bastard."

Kakuzu can tell that getting wet irritates the albino, but what can they do? Umbrellas are expensive. And after that, Hidan usually complains nonstop during the mission until Kakuzu shuts him up by force. However, for this particular mission, the both of them had to travel in an extremely heavy downpour. Hidan, as usual, started whining. But this time, he decided to sulk silently instead, glaring daggers at Kakuzu as he led the way.

So childish, the older man scoffed.

At first, he enjoyed the silence as they travelled together, but after a while, he realised that it was getting on his nerves. The miser sighed, irritated at himself. Apparently he could be easily affected by his idiotic partner. At the next town, Kakuzu dragged Hidan into an umbrella shop and begrudgingly bought him a plain black umbrella, the cheapest he could find.

"This costs a fortune, so you better take care of it. Next time, I won't be so nice. "

The zealot immediately stopped pouting and grinned, "You really like me, dontcha?" "Whatever, let's continue our journey." With that, Kakuzu turned and walk out of the shop. He would rather get wet than buy another umbrella for himself. Seeing that, Hidan caught up with him and held the umbrella over the both of them.

"You better be glad 'cause I f'cking like you too, old man."

Since then, the Zombie Duo found themselves looking forward to rainy days. Even if they wouldn't admit it.

**Peace**

There are times when both Kakuzu and Hidan are in exceptionally good mood, and the base becomes exceptionally peaceful. During this time, the Zombie Duo will most likely be in their room. The other members have always been curious as to what goes on during that moment of peace and silence.

Finally, Deidara, who is either very brave or very dumb, decided to spy on them. The other members were supportive of his idea. After all, they've also been wondering for awhile now. So it's decided, and our favourite blonde sent one of his clay masterpiece into the room, but with an additional detail. There was a spy cam attached. The others gathered around a screen, all trying to see what was happening in the room.

Kakuzu was sitting cross-legged on his bed reading a book. Of course, everyone knows that the miser loves to read and thus, that was nothing out of the ordinary. However, Hidan on the other hand, left them speechless. He was lying in the other's lap, playing with the raven locks that hung down to his waist.

They did not expect to see the bloodthirsty pair like this.

Kakuzu and Hidan exchanged some words, which Itachi proceeded to read from the movement of their lips after being persuaded by Kisame.

"Your hair is nice. I mean, for someone so old, you'd expect it to be grey and scarce."  
"Why thank you. Who knew someone so foul-mouthed can actually compliment others."  
"You're a bastard."  
"And you're an idiot."

With that, the albino propped himself up until he was facing the other man. He smirked, "Yeah, but I'm YOUR idiot."

And gave Kakuzu a peck on the lips.

... ...  
Screams of agony could be heard from the unfortunate bomber who accidentally blew up the spy cam in surprise.

**Sure**

Kakuzu was sure of quite a number of things.

That was, until today.

First, he was sure that he was always on guard and careful. In fact, it was something he was rather proud of. Apparently, that's not the case when he awoke to a sleeping figure beside him.

Second, he was sure that his idiotic partner was not fit to be a ninja, and lacking quite a number of traits a ninja should have. For example, the two most important - stealth and the element of surprise. Well, that was proved wrong too, as the sleeping man was none other than Hidan, and that in itself surprised Kakuzu. The Jashinist must have crawled into bed without waking him up.

Third, Kakuzu was sure that Hidan couldn't be anything but an annoying brat, constantly whining and picking fights. However, this morning he was proved wrong yet again as the albino awoke. Hidan rubbed his eyes and gave small yawn. "He looks adorable," Kakuzu thought, then cursed himself for it.

Fourth, Kakuzu was sure that neither himself nor Hidan were loving. In fact, they were just the opposite. "Mornin' Kuzu, I was gonna give ya a surprise. Y'know, today's f'cking Valentine's," Hidan said as he snuggled up to the older man. The latter sighed and decided that a little love couldn't hurt, though he realised that he was contradicting himself.

From that point onwards, Kakuzu learned that it's not quite wise to be too sure of things. Though, there's still one last thing he's sure of.

He hates irony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Letter**

Kakuzu was a great shinobi, having acquired a vast number of techniques and strategies which came with age. He was a sadistic man, one who wouldn't give a second thought about turning your decapitated heads in for bounty money. Being a S-rank missing-nin in an evil ninja organization set for world dominance, he could very well be one of the most powerful shinobis existing.

That being said, he couldn't understand why he was feeling afraid.

And of Hidan, too.

The Akatsuki's miser was currently going to great lengths to avoid him. Heck, he even squeezed into that tiny space under the bed in Deidara's room, what with all the dust bunnies and all.

"Oi Kakuzu! Where the f'ck are you?" He could hear his partner shouting for him. Moments later, the door to their room burst open. Hidan surveyed the room, visibly annoyed, and huffed, "I know you're in here, Deidara told me he saw you enter his Jashin-damned room." A few seconds passed in silence. The miser hoped desperately that he would leave. He was getting very uncomfortable under the bed.

The Jashinist smirked, "Oh, so 'Kuzu wants to play hide-and-seek, eh? If that's so, ready or not, here I f'cking come!" Kakuzu groan inwardly. As the albino proceeded to search for the elder of the two, said elder held his breath and hoped for the best.

He could see Hidan whine after a few minutes of searching in vain. "Kakuzuuuuuuu! Where the f'ck are you?" The zealot thought for a moment before gasping, "It's Blondie, isn't it? He played a f'cking trick on me!" Kakuzu inwardly sighed with relief. Hidan turned around and reached for the door, ready to give the artist a piece of his mind. He was halfway out when the inevitable happened.

"AH-CHOO!"

Kakuzu almost died of embarrassment. Grinning, Hidan reached under the bed and pulled the miser out. he felt somewhat relieved that the stitched man was too embarrassed to try and kill him.

The miser sent a weak glare his way. Ignoring it, Hidan pulled out a letter and waved it obnoxiously in front of the man. "Care to explain what this is?"

"It's a letter, Hidan."  
"F'ck, bastard, I mean what's inside!"  
"Words, what else?"  
"GAH! And you say I'm childish."  
"Your point?"

Even though he was currently in a humiliating situation, Kakuzu still found it fun to annoy Hidan. Said man groaned as he threw his hands up in exasperation. "Kakuzu, stop avoiding my question!" "I answered all of them," the miser retorted.

There was an awkward silence as the duo contemplated what to say and do. Finally, Hidan decided to break the silence. "Do you mean it?" he asked in a soft voice. The letter in his hand was crafted out by the miser over an excruciating five days, with him staying up late, trying not to wake the younger man, all the while writing and re-writing and re-writing again. Laugh all you want, but he was determined to get his feelings across that even someone as dense as Hidan could understand.

Kakuzu found himself afraid again. Afraid of rejection, he realized. The great and mighty Kakuzu was afraid of rejection.

...But he can take a chance, can't he?

"Yes, I mean it." He refused to look up, to see disgust in those violet eyes he love, to see rejection reflected on that beautiful face, to be told to stay away from whom he love more than money itself.

"Kakuzu," the albino breathed. Then tried again, "Kakuzu." the elder of the two looked up, bracing himself for the rejection he believed he would receive.

Instead, he found himself pulled into the most amazing kiss he'd ever felt in his entire life, embraced by the masochist he found himself loving over the years. And before either of them really registered what was going on, their clothes were already halfway off with Hidan pressed tightly to his chest.

"Our room, now," he growled out, carrying the albino over his shoulder and stumbling out of the artist's room.

The letter was found by Deidara, who smiled, knowing the new found relationship between the Zombie Duo. Making a mental note to pass it to Hidan later, the blonde bomber gently placed it on his table.

Inside the letter was the few words that led their love.

_'I love you, be mine.'_


End file.
